


Spider Scribbles

by nicole_yeung



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Memories, Nostalgia, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole_yeung/pseuds/nicole_yeung
Summary: Short MJ & Peter Drabble.MJ attempts to wingwoman Peter, they both reflect on their friendship of 11 years.





	Spider Scribbles

**_“Haha ok. Hopping in the shower ;) promise I won’t keep u waiting long. U still owe me ur worst date story. Need to know how high the bar is set lol xx – Jess”._ **

  
“Jeez, she even signed off with her name,” MJ mocked with a drawn out roll of her eyes. “At least you have the correct spelling, you know for when you tattoo this piece of modern poetry across your chest as proof that there is a member of the female sex out there, WILLINGLY sending you winky faces.” She returned Peter’s phone to him. Hunched over his laptop, Peter shrugged off MJ’s teasing, with little interest in flirting back he tossed his phone aside.  
  
“Amazing. There is a beautiful girl here, excited by the prospect of a date with you, and possibly fantasising about you in her shower right now and you’d honestly rather compare highscores with Ned. Peter, this is what we in the modern world like to refer to as _ghosting_. It’s one of the seven deadly sins, and I can’t even bear to look at you right now. Pass me the damn TV remote.”  
  
“Calm down, cupid, she said she’s showering. I see a natural conclusion to our conversation, there’s no need for me to reply.” Defended Peter, with his subtlest attempt at feigning disinterest as to appear suave; the unbothered and mysterious male stereotype that MJ always seemed to fall for. 

 

Having been the one to always wipe away those tears, you could say that Peter was fairly well versed in the dos and most often the don’ts of dating Mary Jane. Even if it meant passing up possible phone sex with a beautiful girl from his study group, Peter was sure it would be worth the little bit of that bad boy charm that MJ often fell victim to.  
  
“Ughhhhhhnnnffff,” as MJ flipped herself onto her back, she was sure to let Peter know that, as his longtime wingwoman - and most importantly (unfortunately) his best friend \- that she did not approve of his actions.

 

Or perhaps inaction in this case. 

  
“I swear I don’t know who is worse, you or Miles. I mean, sure, he rarely goes beyond casual sex or getting hung up on older women but at least there’s a sense of decency! Of honest intentions about it... whereas you act like the perfect gentleman, only to just do nothing! You bail on first dates, play it safe with a kiss on the cheek, and reply to sexts with the  _ thumbs up _ emoji. You both have 0 game and I feel a sense of second hand responsibility for this. So, thank you, Peter. I just aired Jessica and I doubt I’ll sleep tonight because of it.”   
  
Peter tried not to lose himself in every animated groan of frustration she made, every brazen roll of her eyes. Or the endearing arch of her back, and the kittenish scrunching of her hands as she underwent an in-depth evaluation of her best friend’s skills with the ladies. Eventually, she broke his trance as she sagged dramatically back into the sheets of the bed. 

 

MJ stared intensely at the messes of sharpie inscribed upon Peter’s ceiling, as Peter followed her gaze. Unbeknownst to one another, they drifted into a reminiscence about just how those scribbles came to be there. The silence seemed to almost raise a toast to the many years of their friendship.    
  
They lay parallel to each other, their mind’s laid to rest upon separate planets. 

With MJ’s mind fixating on the time that she chased Peter in circles around her grandma’s garden, insistent upon kissing him as she’d heard the rumours from the other girls at her 12th birthday party that Lizzie Dalton intended to plant one upon Peter’s lips. As his first friend, it was only fair that such a duty belonged to her _only_. Also, even 12 year old Mary Jane was not about to let that bitch outshine her on her birthday.

 

She silently gave her younger self a nod of approval as the corners of her lips turned up and tingled with a smile of nostalgia whilst she stared ahead at the scrawling: **_“MJ + Peter = XoXo 23/01/09”_** next to her 16 year old self’s addition of: ** _“Need to paint over this ASAP”._**  
  
Her mind travelled far from the silly antics of their childhood, and to the drawing of a spider that lay near. 

 

The haphazard sketches served as an attempt to disguise the stains left behind from Peter’s web fluid. Each spider, a reminder of the trying time that was Peter’s ‘second’ puberty, as MJ recalled those nights spent testing out his newfound  _ hyper abilities _ . The illustrations began as poorly thought out attempts at concealing Peter’s initial awkwardness in his new body, but they soon became targets for web shooting practice, as MJ would score a tally next to each one.

  
Peter was deep in thought about whether he should maybe invest in a stylish new haircut or contacts to replace his frames. Or maybe even a daring lip piercing. He recalled a time when MJ was infatuated with the ruggedly handsome latino who had moved in across the street from her house. Peter had to stomach many of her crude fantasies she held of just what Juan could really do with such a lip piercing. MJ, meanwhile, was truly perplexed by the endurance of their relationship.  
  
Memories swarmed her senses, as she suddenly became overwhelmed by the sweet smell of rain as she ran through the puddled streets of Queens in 5 inch stilettos in her best attempts to feign being on time for Peter’s acceptance of Midtown High’s STEM VIP award at the town hall. Or, the prying heat of the sun as it cast it’s oppressive rays upon the pair as their hearts laid bare. MJ sharing tales of her late mother’s love for lavender, whilst Peter recalled the various trips upon the Staten Island ferry with his Uncle Ben, humming along to a Talking Heads song he would’ve sworn that he disliked.

  
The pair were drawn out of their reverie as a message notification from Ned rung out from Peter’s PC. Returning to earth, MJ figured it was time to head home as to avoid a late night subway journey and she reached for her jacket, dumped unceremoniously on top of Peter’s alarm clock. It was as if the little piece of technology was gesturing ambiguously to her, about her lack of time; a time for action, a time for growth, for change, for dinner(?) or for god knows what, MJ didn’t know. All she knew, was that perhaps she ought to treasure her time with Peter a little more.   
  
Now, MJ was most definitely not one to throw caution to the wind and grandly declare her love for her best friend of 11 years, not after a few brief (and rare) moments of being in her feelings. No, that wasn’t Mary Jane.   
  
However, if there was one thing that MJ was sure of, it was that she’d now decided that a text back to Jess could most likely wait. She wasn’t even sure whether Peter had time for dating right now.

  
Yet she knew for certain. Time would always belong to Peter and MJ.   
  



End file.
